


just blonde boys doing what blonde boys do

by heyyy_sharpshooter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Crack Fic, Fix-It, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, gay jack thompsan, just a cocky himbo and an oblivious asshole, me and my friend made this as a joke and now im actually invested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyy_sharpshooter/pseuds/heyyy_sharpshooter
Summary: Steve decides to go to see Peggy at the office as his first place to visit after going back in time. when he arrives its not all he expected especially one of the people who works with Peggy
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Steve Rogers & Jack Thompson
Kudos: 4





	1. the blonde boys meet

Time travel was nothing Steve could ever get used to. He glanced around and noticed her. Peggy. He began over but quickly noticed there was a man with her. A tall one at that. He had large bulging muscles and incredible blonde hair. Steve could feel himself getting more and more flushed. The blonde stopped in his tracks as he heard his name. 

“Steve?” Peggy looked up from her desk in shock. The man's gaze followed hers. Peggy stood up and hugged him. Steve was shocked by the immediate reaction he hugged back in relief. 

“Steve Rogers?.” The man next to peggy crossed his arms and raised a brow. “I feel like Howard would have let us know they found you.” Peggy pulled away and realized Jack was right. Howard would have had Jarvis send them a message. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

“Where did they find you?” she asked. Steve hadn’t really prepared this far in advance. He glanced around and could tell the whole office was waiting for a response. 

“Uhm… well. That’s…. complicated.” He stuttered out. “You see-“

“Steve?”a brown haired man came into the office. Peggy’s eyes darted over to him and she ran over. “What the hell is going on?” he looked down at Peggy with worry in his eyes. 

“Look Daniel, Steve is alive they found him.” She told him. Steve then noticed the wedding rings on both Peggy and Daniel’s fingers. 

_ Damnit,  _ he thought,  _ She’s married.  _

“Look, Rogers, I’m gonna have to take you to an interrogation room.” Jack grabbed Steve’s arm and began pulling him away. “Gotta make sure you’re not some, secret agent.” he whispered into Steve’s ear. 

Steve felt his face and ears redden. Why did he feel this way, he came back for Peggy not this guy. He didn’t even know who he was.


	2. do u wanna do this the easy or hard way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack brings Steve into the interrogation room but jacks finds out something he wasn't expecting

Jack’s POV: 

_ Here comes the internalized homophobia,  _ Jack thought to himself. Ever since he could remember Jack had known he was gay. He always tried to hide any feeling he had toward any male, but when it came to Steve rogers this was a difficult task. He was just so…. everything.

He was surprised when Steve didn’t argue with him as he pulled him away. It was almost accomplishing knowing he could convince THE Captain America to follow him into a completely private room. Maybe it was how he whispered in his ear or he may have been just ought by surprise. 

“Hey, what the hell dude?” Steve said in a quiet, yet concerned tone.

“Relax, I’m just going to interrogate you. Don't be so paranoid, Rogers. I'm not going to hurt you like I do with actual criminals.” Jack chuckled a bit.

He saw Steve give a forced grin in response to his joke. He continued to pull the blonde into the interrogation room and pulled a chair out for him. 

“So uh.. what exactly do u need to ask me?” 

he asked as he sat down in the chair.

“Just the basics. How you got here, are you even really Steve? Then I'll search you quickly.” Jack felt himself blush a bit as he said this. 

_ It's just a search Jack. You do this all the time. _

Jack walked over to the table so he was facing Steve. Steve leaned back in his chair a bit, but this just prompted Jack to lean onto the table pressing his hands down. He gave Steve a sly grin as if asserting dominance.

“So... Steve Rogers, Mr. Captain America.”

“Yup, that’s me. I assume you know my legacy then, too.” Steve crossed his arms and looked Jack up and down. 

Jack leaned a bit closer, close enough to smell the blonds cologne 

_woah he smells good._

“What?” the blonde boy said in response to Jack's pause.

“Oh uh, nothing." he said in response not realizing he had paused

" first question...”

“Shoot.”

“Where the hell did they find you anyway?”

“Well, I was found frozen in the ice in the Arctic ocean still in my sh-”

“Hold on, hold on,” Jack said as he put his hand up as if he was commanding Steve to stop talking. “The fucking arctic? You're kidding? Look, at least tell the truth.” Steve knotted his eyebrows 

“I am. I'm not lying. Do u think me, Captain America would lie to you.”

“Who knows maybe you're a clone or something made by some new age technology.” Jack said as he made a motion with his hand. Steve laughed a bit as a smile spread across his face.

“They don't even have that tech in 2023 yet.” Jack looked at him as if he had 4 heads

“In 20 what now?”

“Well if you'd let me finish, I would tell you, damn.”

“Fine, but if I find out you're lying we will have to do this the hard way.” Jack glanced towards a wooden stick in the corner of the room.


	3. maybe we could be friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack finishes his interrogation and they get to know each other a bit more. who knew interrogation could have so much tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer and i worked harder on it then the others. kudos and comments would be appreciated

**Steve's pov:**

“As I was saying, I was found frozen in the ice still in my ship, but not recently”

Steve leaned back in his chair a bit as he crossed his arms

“Well then how long ago were you found?” 

“Uh well in about….”

The blonde paused for a second and looked up trying to do the math to find out how long it was between now and when he was found.

“65 years? No no 66? Yeah”

Jack made a face that could only be described as “ _ is this guy fucking crazy” _

“I'm from the future… but I also missed like 66 years of the world”

Jack stood up from the table and crossed his arms. Jacks shirt hugged his body just right and caught steves attention

_ Damn he definitely doesn't skip arm day  _

Steve thought to himself as he looked up at the tall man. Him and jack were almost the same height but Steve had one inch on him, but from this angle it seems as if jack was towering over him.

“Please elaborate. You're making very little sense rogers” 

the tall man said in a seemingly demanding tone

“So you see when I crashed into the ice my ship froze, and I did with it. Apparently when a person is completely frozen it preserves them so when they are thawed they will still be alive”

Steve looked up at Jack to see if he was understanding the words he was saying. Jack still had his arms crossed and a look of confusion on his face but now he was at least trying to believe Steve.

“Ok I guess that's understandable I guess, I'm sure Howard could confirm it if we asked him. But how are you here now if you were found in 56 years?”

“Easy, time travel! That's how we defeated this big war lord guy Thanos, you've probably never heard of him '' 

Steve said with a smug look on his face as he tilted his head.

“Yeah I haven't, but I don't care about him I care about why you're here and how the hell you time traveled Steve”

_ God he's a hot head that's for sure  _

Steve thought to himself looking up at jack while raising an eyebrow

“What? Why are u looking at me like that”

“Oh nothing you're just really worked up about this”

the blonde said with the intent of teasing

“Well sorry im a little confused by fucking time travel. It's not a normal thing people just going around doing”

“I myself have done it several times. It's too bad you won't have the opportunity” 

he chuckled. Know he wanted to piss jack off even more

“Ok I get it oooo time travel cool and you got to do it” 

jack said sarcastically as he waved his hands around a bit

“but now you're here and I would like to know why”

“Why? As in my motivation”

“Yes Steve as in in your motivation” 

he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes

_ Shit I can't tell him it was because of Peggy, that would be too embarrassing now that she's with Mr. detective. What should I say? _

__ Steve thought to himself trying to think of an answer

“I'm waiting Steve. It isn't a hard question”

“Oh uuuh to help shield and work with you” he said with an awkward smile

_ Shit what am I saying? To work with him, why would I want to work with him _

“Me? Why me?”

“No no I mean the people who work here. you, Peggy, and that other guy... David!”

_ Heh nice save cap _

“Daniel”

Jack corrected while he raised his eyebrows at Steve.

“Yeah Daniel, that's what I meant”

The tall man looked at Steve with doubt as if he knew that wasn't the only reason Steve came back.

“You're not going to try and kidnap Peggy or sabotage us right? Cause i know you and Peggy had something going not too long ago so that doesn't seem like a completely implausible reason you came back”

Jack tilted his head a bit and raised an eyebrow with it.

_ Damn he really read right through me like that  _

Steve thought.

“What!? No, i wouldn't kidnap her even if that was the reason i came back” 

No matter how bad Steve wished he could have Peggy he would never do something like that, that was just cruel to her and Daniel.

“I was mostly kidding but just making sure, You never know”

“Right right I understand. So are we done now?”

“Eager are you”

Steve just rolled his eyes.

“Fine fine. I just have to search you then we will be done”

_ Oh right the search _

“Okay then” 

Steve got up from his chair, walked to the side of the table near Jack and turned his back toward him so he could just get this over with.

“Arms up and legs shoulder width apart rogers. This shouldn't take long”

He started at Steve's torso. Steve flinched a bit from his touch but luckily jack didn't notice. 

Steve felt his face get warm as the man's hand felt around his waist, chest and down his arms.

_ See Steve this isn't too awkward. Just a bro feelin another bros waist.  _

Steve thought… y'know like a liar. It was definitely awkward and both men could tell

“Alright nothing up here, good good”

Jack moved down to Steve's legs. He started at Steve's ankle and patted up his leg. Steve could sense jack getting more nervous and awkward the higher up Steve's leg his hands got.

Steve felt himself holding his breath a bit as Jack patted around his thigh. Jack moved on to the next leg and did the same.

_ God it feels like it's been 5 minutes already. _

“Alright you're all good!”

Cap turned around to shake hands and looked up not realizing how close to the other man he had been.

His eyes widened as they look directly into jacks and he felt a flush of red run across his face 

_ Woah his eyes are-... pretty  _

Steve thought. 

He didn't want to stop looking at them. They were an aqua blue color with hints of green and brown near the center. Steve had blue eyes but not like this. The emerald green tint perfectly blended with the blue and the man's tan skin made his eyes even more obvious. They couldn't even compare to Steve's eyes.

Both Jack and Steve stepped back a bit after realizing how close they were

“Hah woah you trying to step on my feet there”

the blue eyed man said awkwardly

“Haha sorry about that. I didn't realize how close I was”

Steve responded as he rubbed the back of his neck. He proceeded to stick out his hand inviting jack in for a hand shake. Jack gripped his hand back and shook it. He walked over to the door to open it for Steve.

“It was nice finally meeting you after hearing about you so much”

“Pleasure meeting you too.”

Steve started to walk out then realized he never asked the blue eyed man for his name

“Hey I never caught your name”

“Jack Thompson” he said as he nodded and grinned

“Thanks. I'm sure ill see you around soon jack”

“See you around cap” 

the man waved and walked out of the room to another office near by

Steve started walking away back into the room where Peggy and Daniel could be found.

_ Jack Thompson. Maybe I could be friends with this guy _

**Author's Note:**

> uuuh this is a crack fic but um.... we are actually trying on it. yes there will be smut but idk when. who know how long this will be.  
> god why am i even writing this.


End file.
